Lupo Knabino
by Peta 4 eva
Summary: Kretari was kicked out of her werewolf pack in Arizona aged 18 after she tried to kill the Alpha. As a lone wolf surrounding by other wolves territories, she fights to survive and save her pack with help from her new friends.
1. Prologue

_I was kicked out of my pack for treason. Treason against the Alpha. By now you'll be thinking I'm a criminal. I'm not. I'm really not. I was just doing what the others were too afraid to do._

_I had to kill the Alpha. I knew it from the first day. His evil soul was corrupting us all. I waited until he was out of sight. Until he had gone into his humble little home, his small wooden hut which was centered in the middle of the forest. He could keep an eye on everyone that way. I fell to the floor allowing the agonizing change from human and wolf to take place. My bones crunching and cracking as they knocked against each other and burst from under my clothes. I sprung… Razor sharp claws out, piercing teeth bared… I just wasn't expecting him to be in the middle of an Alpha meeting…_

_So I was thrown into a rusty iron cell while they decided what to do with me. I remember the menacing glare of glee the Alpha gave me as he announced I was to be banished. It was as if he had planned it all along._

_I will return one day. It is my duty as future Alpha. He shall pay for all he has done to my family, my pack and the forest._

_He will pay._


	2. Chapter 1 - Back in time

I remember my mother and father so clearly. We lived in a small cottage towards the edge of our territory in Arizona. It was a simple brick cottage with a thatched roof and no upstairs.

I used to eat my cereal at the wooden table in the kitchen before grabbing my bag from the counter and sprinting outside to meet Jess my best mate ready for collage.

"Ketari!" My mum would shout. I always used to run out of the house without saying goodbye, I didn't think anything of it… But now I wish that I had, on that fatal day, I never got to say goodbye.

Everyone has a mate, but I was late finding mine. In fact I never did. All my friends had mates and were ready for their first pup. You don't have to find a mate, but most people do and are settled down by age 16. I'm 18 and still haven't found mine.

So, my mother and father decided to introduce me to Lupo Knabino, he was from North Dakota. They set me up. He was sweet and charming, everything a girl wanted, but it was just an act.

It was a Friday and I was excited for the weekend. Me and Jess were going to town. We never got to go to town that much. Our kind tended to keep ourselves hidden in case of people finding out what we are. And in case you haven't realised yet. We're _werewolves_.

It was a normal routine, me sprinting out of the house, my mum shouting me back, but yet I was not turning back.

Don't think we do anything unusual at our collage. It's all normal.

Except when I returned home, there was no home. A lump of cinders and ash lay out before me and a scene flashed before my eyes. Men with hoses were running around extinguishing the remaining flames and Lupo, who was nearby, ran up to me. His eyes were full of worry and sadness as he announced to me the death of my parents.

The Alphas were dead.

You have to be at least 20 to become Alpha, as I was only 18 it was against pack law for me to take charge and so Lupo stepped up to take control.

I think that's where it begun. The power started to surge into his head and take over him. He was no longer sweet and charming. He brought chaos and disaster to our pack. He killed so many people and one day even Jess disappeared and was never found.

That's when I decided to step up and take charge.

To kill the Alpha.


	3. Chapter 2 - Treason

Everyone was afraid of the Alpha, but I wasn't. I knew how he worked, what he liked and disliked and best of all what made him tick.

Not that I really needed all of this, I was a wolf. All I needed were my claws, teeth and courage, lots and lots of courage.

To be perfectly honest, I could have planned it out a lot better… Checked he was definitely alone for one… But no, I was just caught up in my rage and my anger that I could only concentrate on one thing. Lupo needed to die.

I tried to reason with him at first, he was a good man, not a murderer, but he wouldn't listen.

It was a week after Jess vanished into the mist. I was following Lupo around all day like a shadow waiting for a perfect opportunity that I could seize with both paws.

So when he went home of course I was going to think it was perfect. I lost all control of my body and slumped to the ground hearing my bones crunch and crack as they twisted and turned. My flesh was ripping and my wolf burst from my clothes. My whole mind filled with the same thoughts. _Fight. Fight_. _Fight. Kill the Alpha_. It was all a hazy blur as I bounded into the room where he sat with the other Alphas. I pounced and clawed and ripped, but I fell.

I fell to the floor.

That's when I was sent to the cage and they decided to banish me.

But, if the others hadn't stopped me, would I have gone through with it? I wasn't a killer. I'm actually rather squeamish. I see a small amount of blood and I want to faint. Or would my wolf instincts take over?

I was left out in the cold, alone and afraid. Stuck in no man's land. The only land where there wasn't a wolf territory. I was a lone wolf. Without a pack. I could be claimed by any random pack. I was in terrible danger.

I guess that's where this story begins…


	4. Chapter 3 - Lone Wolf

I ran, I ran across the plains feeling the wind rush through my fur and the call of hundreds of birds as they swooped and dived above me.

I was alone and without a pack, but I was free. I had never felt any more alive… and hungry. I froze in my tracks and scanned the plains, not a single sign of food for miles. I glanced toward the horizon and I was certain I caught a glimpse of caribou. With no other options I stared to wander towards the distance.

A far away howl of sorrow filled the air and I suddenly felt more aware. I was a lone wolf. Any pack could just claim me. I shifted back into human form, and yanked on my clothes that I had hidden behind a nearby rock. Sure, they could still track my scent, but it would be less obvious than wandering around in wolf form.

The land outstretched before me and my sight went blurry and hazy. My head was banging and I was going dizzy. I really needed some food and drink. The caribou would most likely be near water and so I continued my trek towards them.

I'm not sure how long it took me until I finally saw the distinctive sight of a herd of caribou quenching their thirst by drinking from a cool refreshing lake inside the valley. On either side of the valley the walls were tall and loomed over me and the caribou. It was perfect hunting ground for wolves, easy to trap prey.

I walked slowly towards them and they sensed my approach, they spun their heads around in a flash, their eyes wide with fear. They could smell wolf. They saw my human body weak and delicate walking towards them and they relaxed returning to drink from the lake.

I stood beside one of them while I scooped up water with my hands cupped and drunk from them. The cool water flowed along my tongue and down my throat. It refreshed every ounce of me. That was my thirst taken care of. But my hunger remained… That's when my wolf instincts took over. My body started to tremble and shake, I knew what was happening. My bones crunching and twisting and turning. I pulled my shorts and t-shirt off and before I knew it, my wolf had burst from my clothes.

The caribou ran and I ran too. I sprinted after them, the adrenaline shooting up my body and the instinct to attack taking over my brain.

That's when I heard it.

Hundreds of howls, coming from all sides of the valley. I stopped dead in my tracks and arched my neck upwards. There on every side of the valley were wolves. Four wolf packs. Their Alphas stood in front of them all to show their dominance. Their heads were held up high and I knew all of their faces.

I knew their packs well, they weren't nice. Lupo had become allies with the ominous four making them the ominous five. Lupo wasn't here with them this time. They had this name because they were all selfish, menacing Alphas who wanted nothing more, but to take over all packs and have their own way.

All the other Alphas are always on alert; they are always expecting something bad to happen. Hint the name 'ominous'.

Like I said before, I am a lone wolf, no pack. If the Alphas see me they could claim me. All they need to do is dig their claws into my side and make a deep scratch.

You'd think they wouldn't want me in their pack after I committed treason, but you're very wrong. Females are very rare when it comes to werewolves. You only end up with a female in your pack if someone has twins, a boy and a girl. Or, if you get bitten, but it is even rarer that you would survive the process. I had a brother called Blaez… He died when we were both 2 so I barely remember him. Jessica has a twin too, but we both had no idea who it was. Jessica lives with her foster family, Jack and Gwen, who gave her the name Jessica. Their family was always fond of human names because Gwen was a human herself. There is one other female in our pack, Willow. Her brother is a wolf called Faolan. Of course there also used to be my mum, Bailey. She never talked about her brother.

Most wolf packs are lucky to even have one female, but we had four females! Then my mum died and Jessica disappeared so we had 2. When I was banished, I guess that leaves Willow.

I'm not just a lone wolf. I'm a female lone wolf; any pack would kill for a female werewolf.

So it's lucky they haven't seen me yet, they're after the caribou, I have time to get away and hide.

That's when it hit me, the caribou are almost all gone, and they'll be completely gone in another minute or so. That howl wasn't an attack howl. It was a pack calling howl. To call a wolf into their pack.

They know I'm here.

They're not after the caribou.

They're after me.


End file.
